


Not Ready Yet

by jynx



Category: The Almighty Johnsons, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Always reincarnated, Gen, M/M, Spoilers, anders is clueless, apparently this is a new series, fili is very amused by his baby brother, it's all ceealaina's fault, kili has a temper tantrum, or thank her, you should blame ceealaina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili knows who he is. Fili is still kind of... Well. He's Anders Johnson. Not too keen on remembering other things if it doesn't involve Bragi and sex and power. Kili might kind of like trying to make Anders remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhm. I couldn't leave that last dwarf joke alone. Spoilers for season 3 of The Almighty Johnsons up to epi 12...sort of??

Kili leaned outside of Mike's bar, one hand shoved in his pocket as he smoked a cigarette and tried to hear everything that was going on inside. He heard some talking and then Fili loudly protesting something and asking if it was because he was short.

Kili nudged a window open subtly and heard someone comment that it was because he was the most dwarvish. Kili dropped his cigarette and promptly stuffed his fist in his mouth to hold back his cackles. Oh but the truth hurt sometimes. And Kili had to love it every now and then when it happened to his perfect brother.

There was squawking and then shouting and Kili tapped out another cigarette, willing to wait to see Fili.

"Anything good?" Thorin asked, plucking Kili's fag from his mouth and taking a deep drag.

"More dwarf jokes," Kili said with a smile. He tilted his head at the bar and reached up, tugging his hair free from the elastic holding it back and gathering the long strands into a proper ponytail. "And that Loki ass is back."

Thorin snorted. "We'll take care of him."

Kili smiled. "I'm sure Bifur can whip up enough suggestive photos with the ass and Dawn that we can make Ty do it for us."

"That too," Thorin said. "You going to wait for him?"

"I'll always wait for Fili," Kili said cheerfully. "It's what I do, Uncle."

"Don't wait forever," Thorin said, handing back the cigarette which was now half finished.

Kili smiled and took this cigarette, letting his eyes close as he picked out Fili's voice behind him. Thorin had left and Kili was still there, waiting like always, watching and waiting. When Fili and the rest of the Johnson clan departed Kili was stretched out on a curb as he watched the sky.

"Anything good?" one of them asked.

Kili turned and wrinkled his nose at Axl. Not his favorite Johnson.

"Heh, looks like you're not his type," Fili said.

"Nope," Kili agreed. "But you are."

That stopped them all and Kili delighted in some of the reactions his comment had earned.

"Wanker is a type?" Axl asked.

"If so then socially awkward and demented is too," Fili retorted.

Kili smiled and smoked his cigarette while Johnson bickering became white noise.

"Oy, you," Fili said, nudging Kili with an expensive shoe. "Wanna go for a drink? You can tell me how I'm your type."

Kili flicked his cigarette away and stood, stretching his arms above his head and twisting slightly as both shoulders and his back cracked. "You're not ready," Kili said. He leaned down and dropped a chaste kiss on Fili's lips before turning and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Kili gasped, letting Fili--Anders? Fili.--shove him against the apartment door. Fili's hand was in his hair, pulling him in for hungry, demanding kisses and using his hair as a leash. Fili bit at his lip, letting go only to unlock the door and they stumbled back.

"Naked, now," Fili demanded as he slammed the front door shut and flailed his way out of his blazer. Kili laughed and leaned against the rough brick wall, watching as Fili ungracefully got his shirt off. He toed off his sneakers but otherwise didn't do as Fili had tried to order. "You're not getting naked," Fili said accusingly.

Kili raised his arms and stretched, cocking his hip out and smirking at Fili. The shorter man scowled and took two large steps forward, pressing up against Kili. He reached down, grabbing the bottom of Kili's shirt and pulled it up, manhandling Kili out of his clothes. It was amusing because as smooth and suave as Fili was with the ladies he seemed to lose it all with Kili. Last time it had been Kili who had been so desperate to get Fili naked, but that had been a different life and different time. This life was far more interesting.

"I'm starting to feel insulted," Fili said as he undid Kili's belt and pulled it free.

Kili grinned, hands sliding over Fili's shoulders and up to the back of his neck, scratching lightly at the base of Fili's skull. The other man's eyes fluttered and Kili leaned in, kissing him. "We can't have that now can we?" he murmured against Fili's lips.

"Bed," Fili said, taking a step back and pulling Kili with him by the belt loops on his jeans.

"Bed is good," Kili agreed, letting himself be led. 

Fili pushed him down onto the bed when they got there, attacking Kili's jeans and yanking them off. Kili raised his hips helpfully as Fili got him naked. "What are you?" he muttered once Kili was naked. "First time I've ever had to work to get someone naked."

"It's good for you to have to work for something," Kili said, scooting back so he was reclining back against the pillows. "Especially the important things."

Fili didn't answer him, instead lowering himself over Kili, hand on his jaw as they kissed. Kili ran his hands up Fili's arms, missing the strong muscles Fili usually had, and down over his strong back to grab at his ass. Fili swore into the kiss and Kili laughed.

"I'm the one in control here," Fili said, pulling back just the slightest to meet Kili's eyes. It took everything Kili had not to crack up in laughter at the seriousness tinged with inexperience and what he could have sworn was the tiniest of pouts. "Oy."

Kili grinned and pushed Fili off him to sprawl on the other side of the bed. Kili crawled over him and straddled his lap, grinding against Fili's cock. "You're not in any sort of control here, Anders Johnson. Why don't you be a good boy and lay back and enjoy the ride?"

"You gonna put on a show for me?" Fili asked, hands going to Kili's hips and trying to subtly control his movements.

Kili leaned down, a hand against Fili's throat as he kissed him. "Maybe," he breathed. "And maybe I'll just take what I want."

"Use me and abuse me," Fili said, still trying to control Kili by the hands on his hips.

Kili grinned, straightening and pulling away from Fili long enough to snag his jeans and pull out a thing of lube. He tossed it at Fili and settled himself back in his lap. "You want to be used? Sugar, all you ever had to do was ask."

Fili rolled his eyes and dropped the lube on the bed, reaching up and pulling Kili in for a dominating kiss. Kili let him control the flow for the time being, licking into the other's mouth, before pulling away, scraping his teeth along Fili's bottom lip. "What are you?" Fili asked again.

"Your dream," Kili said as Fili grabbed the lube, fumbling it open and slicking his fingers. "Your everything," Kili said, raising himself up on his knees as Fili pushed a finger inside him. "Yours," Kili groaned, letting his head fall back as Fili leaned in, mouthing kisses along Kili's chest and adding another finger. "Only ever yours."


	3. Chapter 3

"You," Fili said as he pointed a finger at Kili. "You have disturbing stalkerish tendencies."

Kili grinned and sipped his coffee. "How do I know its not the other way around?"

"This is my coffee shop," Fili said as he slid his hands into his suit pockets.

"I don't see your name on it," Kili said, making a show of looking around. "Yeah, no, sorry. No name."

"You're insane," Fili said.

Kili smiled. "No, I'm actually quite sane. Want to join me?"

Fili gave him a look and walked away without his coffee. Kili snorted and stretched out, picking up the paper and giving it a read.

:::

"This is ridiculous," Fili said, sitting down next to Kili at the bar. "You are a total stalker."

"I live across the street," Kili said. "Maybe you're stalking me."

"Why would I be stalking you?" Fili demanded.

"I'm a fantastic lay and have a very magnetic personality," Kili said. He took a sip of his beer and turned slightly to the side, doing his best to feign disinterest in Fili.

"You're a cock," Fili grumbled before walking away. Kili stifled a smile and finished his beer.

:::

Kili focused on the number of reps he was doing on the arm press machine and how much weight he was working with more than the fact he was being watched. Dwalin was somewhere in the gym with him, probably hitting on the pretty receptionist he was trying to woo, and therefore far too distracted to see Fili walk in.

"Well isn't this a treat," Fili drawled.

Kili glanced at him, breathing and continuing his reps. Fili watched him, dressed in one of those ridiculous gym outfits that cost far more than any gym membership. Kili was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a black wife beater that he had already sweated through.

"Are you seriously ignoring me?" Fili demanded.

Kili watched him, still focusing on his breathing. He could feel the ache and pull of his muscles, the burn of exercise, something he loved far more than watching Fili turn into a brat. Both were good but this work out was better.

"Chill out, diva," Dwalin grumbled on his way over.

"Excuse me?" Fili demanded.

Kili let the weight slide back to the bottom and sat there, panting and sweating. "Dwalin, chill," he said. "Anders, stop being a pretentious asshole."

Fili gaped at him.

Kili sighed and got to his feet. "You're lucky you're adorable," he said. "And that I don't mind being stuck with you. Honestly this is the worst one yet." He grabbed the gym towel and wiped off my most of his sweat.

"Well," Dwalin said, giving Fili a once over and dismissing him. "You have to admit, him finding you in Berlin wasn't exactly your finest moment either."

Kili tossed the towel at Dwalin. "Fuck off."

Dwalin chuckled and walked away toward the locker rooms. Apparently Kili's workout was going to be cut short. Fili was standing there, hands shoved into the pockets of his shorts, glaring at Kili.

"Oh don't look at me like that," Kili said.

"I don't understand you," Fili said.

"And you never will until you get your head out of your ass," Kili said tiredly. His drawl got worse the more annoyed he got. "I blame Bragi to be honest. Too much stuff going on that you're just getting lost in the shuffle. That and you're a doormat when you want to be."

Fili looked unnerved. "Who are you?"

"Not one the god killers," Kili said. "Just a guy waiting for his brother to wake up."

Fili opened his mouth but Kili turned and walked away. He didn't want to hear whatever bullshit Fili had to say. Not now. Not today.

:::

Kili pushed Fili up against the wall, kissing him hungrily as they fought to strip each other as fast they could. Kili growled, shoving Fili down on the bed once they were and pinned him to the bed. Fili was too pampered in this life, not having any of the muscle or mass he had had before. Kili could overpower him easily.

"Let me go," Fili mumbled, eyes half lidded.

"Bragi doesn't work on me," Kili said, grabbing one of Fili's legs and pushing it up against his chest. "Let me do this, please? I just, fuck, I miss you and want to fuck you."

"You're insane," Fili said, reaching up and grabbing Kili's hair, pulling the braid apart and running his fingers through Kili's hair. "Completely bat shit."

Kili kissed him and ground against him. "C'mon," he said, nipping Fili's lip.

"Fuck, yes, fine," Fili said. He reached out and fumbled for the lube and a condom. Kili grabbed them and watched as Fili scooted back.

"You good?" Kili asked.

"Would you shut up and get on with it?" Fili asked.

Kili laughed and leaned in, kissing him. "Now who is the ridiculous one?"

Fili growled and grabbed him by the hips, dragging him in to grind against him. "You get yours but I'm gonna get mine too."

:::

Kili nuzzled the back of Fili's neck, thankfully and pleasantly boneless. He had worked Fili over and then been worked over himself. Kili was happily dropped over Fili's back, listening to his heart through his skin.

"Forgotten how greedy you are in bed," Fili sighed.

Kili nuzzled against the curls against the nape of Fili's neck. He would need a hair cut soon. He closed his eyes and hummed softly, breathing Fili in. He smelled different each time but there was always that tinge of metal around him. Kili curled closer against him, willing to just drift off.

"Idiot," Fili said affectionately. "Haven't you been trying to make me remember and now I do you just want to sleep on me."

Kili swatted at the back of his head tiredly. "Shut up, Anders. Afterglow." He squawked unhappily when Fili raised himself up on his arms and turned over onto his back, sending Kili sprawling across his chest. Fili manhandled him so Kili was pressed against him from nose all the way down.

"Kili," Fili said.

"Fi?" Kili asked, blinking at him.

"You are such a moron," Fili laughed.

Kili sat up on Fili, ignoring Fili's groan, and straddling him. "Prove it," he said.

Fili grabbed Kili's hips, settling him better, and smiled up at him. "Prove it? Let's see, how could I prove to my suspicious little brother that I remember? I could tell him that with as much he was pulling at the gym that you can probably pull fifty on your bow, right?"

Kili frowned down at him.

"Okay," Fili said. "Last time we did this was the sixties. Car crash, fiery death, Ireland. You were an architect, I was an artist."

Kili bit his lip. "But--"

"You suspicious creature, get down here and kiss me," Fili demanded. Kili hesitated but leaned down and kissed him. It was different than kissing Fili--Anders--before he remembered; before he had alternated between dominating and hesitant. Now it was Fili's quiet surety and confidence in his kiss. Kili pressed closer as they kissed, grabbing at Fili's short hair and taking control. Fili laughed breathlessly against his lips and let him.


End file.
